Yazawa Nico
Yazawa Nico (矢澤 にこ Yazawa Niko) is the president of the Idol Research Club (which turns into a School Idol Club) and a member of μ's. She is also a member of Ayase Eli's idol unit, BiBi. Becoming a member of μ's Nico starts stalking the members of μ's right after their first concert, She then keeps an eye on them and starts to take photos of the new members. She finally follows them to a restaurant while wearing a flashy outfit but she is discovered right after she steals Honoka's, Umi's and Kotori's french fries. Later that day Nozomi tells them that if they're looking for a club room ask the Idol Research Club President if they can use her club room. They then open the door and see Nico right there, Nico runs away but Honoka finally catches her, She tells them they are not good enough to be Idols and leaves. The next day Honoka asks her to join μ's and she accepts. Personality Nico is actually older than the others (excluding Eli and Nozomi) despite looking much younger than the others. She is always wanting to be the center of attention and really badly wanted to be the leader of Muse. She always tries to make up personalities for all the Muse members. Nico's Quotes *"Listen, an idol's job isn't to show people their smiles. It's to make people smile! Never forget that!" *"Nico Nico Nii~" Appearance Nico is short for her age, with a childish figure. She has pale skin and crimson eyes. Her hair is black and reaches her shoulders when tied into their iconic pigtails with red ribbons. Relationships * Kosaka Honoka - Nico is good friends with Honoka. * Sonoda Umi - Nico got really jealous that everyone wanted Umi to be the center. * Minami Kotori - When Nico said that her family was rich, Kotori actually believed her, as shown in the second season. * Ayase Eli - Nico is good friends with Eli, She is in the unit BiBi with both Eli and Maki. * Tojo Nozomi - Nozomi usually targets Nico when rubbing breasts and she teases her quite often. * Nishikino Maki - Nico and Maki are great friends. Nico is really jealous of Maki for acting much older than she actually is despite that Nico and Maki get along great. They both are in the unit BiBi with Eli. Nico has shared a duet song with Maki titled "Zurui Yo MagneticToday". * Koizumi Hanayo - Nico is always teaching Hanayo and Rin. * Hoshizora Rin - Nico is always teaching Rin and Hanayo. * Cocoa Yazawa - Nico's younger sister. * Cocoro Yazawa - Nico's younger sister. * Cotaro Yazawa - Nico's younger brother. * A-RISE - Nico is a huge fan of A-RISE. Songs * Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku * Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! * Niko Puri♡Joshi Dou * Zurui yo Magnetic today * Hane ha shittesimata no? Trivia * She shares her voice actress with her three younger siblings, Cocoa, Cocoro and Cotaro. Gallery Nico.jpg Nico-Nico-Nii love.jpg Nico Nico Nii story.jpg Aishiteru Banzai! - Nico, Nozomi, Eli.jpg Nico Nico Nii.jpg Niko Niko Ni.jpg niconiconi.jpg Nico .jpg Nozomi Eli Nico No brand girls.jpg mqdefault.jpg Maki & Nico - Mogyutto 'Love' de sekkenchuu!.jpg Nico-Nico-Nii!.jpg Korekara no someday HonoRiNico.jpg Niko.jpg Nico summer.jpg BiBi summer.jpg Nico cries.jpg KotoNiRi.jpg Ni.jpg ni .jpg mqdefault 3 .jpg Someday in our future.jpg Ni co ni co.jpg Nico-Mermaid-Festa.png Nico-chii.gif UR nico.jpg NicoMain.jpg SR 357 Transformed Nico July Ver..jpg NicoPure.png Nico cool r.jpg Nico pure r.png SR 525 Nico.jpg Nico cries.jpg Korekara no someday HonoRiNico.jpg Maki & Nico - Mogyutto 'Love' de sekkenchuu!.jpg Nozomi Eli Nico No brand girls.jpg Nico .jpg Niconiconi.jpg Nico Nico Nii.jpg Aishiteru Banzai! - Nico, Nozomi, Eli.jpg Maki&Nico.jpg Nico-Nico-Nii love.jpg Nico Nico Nii story.jpg Nico summer.jpg Nico&Maki.jpg Nico-Nico-Nii!.jpg Nico-Nico-Nii~.jpg Nico.jpg download (1).jpg Video Gallery Category:U's Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Idols Category:Nico Category:School Idol Category:Third Years